Smurfed Behind: The Passion Of The Smurfs/Part 4
It was finally the night of the Passover, and Tapper and his five fellow Smurfs joined Mary Magdalene as she and the other disciples went with the Almighty's Son to the upper room where they would have their Passover dinner together. Tapper and the five other Smurfs kept themselves out of sight as much as they could, but Duncan noticed that Judas kept spotting them being nearby, looking as if he didn't like the thought of additional guests who knew what he was about to do. None of the other disciples seemed to notice the visitors, and Tapper couldn't tell whether the Messiah noticed them or not. As the disciples sat down to eat, the Messiah said, "With desire I have desired to eat this Passover with you before I suffer, for I say to you, I will no longer eat of it until it is fulfilled in the kingdom of God." There was a bit of silence in the room as the disciples tried to reflect on what He had said to them before He continued. "Truly, I say to you, one of you who eats with Me will betray Me." The disciples began to be grieved, and to say to Him one by one, "Surely not me?" "Who is it, my Lord?" the disciple named John asked. He answered and said to them, "It is one of the twelve, who dips with Me in the dish. The Son of Man truly goes just as it is written of Him, but woe to that man by whom the Son of Man is betrayed! It would have been good for that man if he had never been born." "Surely it is not I, is it, my Lord?" Judas asked, sounding like he was trying to hide something. "You have said it," the Messiah said, looking straight at him without wavering. And as they were eating, He took bread, blessed and broke it, and gave it to them and said, "Take, eat; this is My body." And He took the cup, and when He had given thanks He gave it to them, and they all drank from it. And He said to them, "This is My blood of the New Covenant, which is poured out for many. Truly, I say to you, I will no more drink of the fruit of the vine until that day when I drink it new in the kingdom of God." "This is what would someday be known as holy communion, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper quietly said as he watched the Messiah blessing the bread and the wine. "Paul the apostle would smurf to the early Christians that, as long as you eat the bread and smurf this cup, you proclaim the Lord's death until He comes." "But what's with His saying that the bread is His body, and the wine is His blood?" Brainy asked. "Those are merely symbols of the sacrifice that the Lord is going to smurf on their behalf, though most people think that the disciples are actually eating and drinking Him, Brainy," Tapper said. "He did say that unless you eat His flesh and drink His blood, you will have no life in Him." "Still smurfs rather gruesome, if you ask me," Grouchy said. "Ooooh, that surely sounds creepy to me," Clumsy said, shivering at the thought. Then Jesus handed a piece of bread to Judas and told him, "Whatever it is you need to do, do it quickly." The six Smurfs watched as Judas departed from the upper room, walking out into the night without so much as another word. "There smurfs that betrayer," Duncan said. "If only we could smurf after him to stop what he's smurfing." "He has to smurf whatever it is he's doing, or else the Scriptures would not be fulfilled," Tapper said. "I don't like the feeling of being here just to watch the Lord's last supper with His friends, Tapper," Smurfette said. "I certainly bet Greedy would sure like to be here instead of us," Brainy said. "I hate watching the Lord's last supper," Grouchy said. "Gosh, it's making me wonder what's going to happen next after this," Clumsy said. "The Lord will take His disciples over to the Mount of Olives, and then He will pray alone in the garden of Gethsemane, which is where He will be arrested," Tapper said. "Oh dear," Smurfette said. "I don't like the idea of being a witness to this at all." "I certainly don't like smurfing a Man like him smurfing to His own death, lassie," Duncan said. "But this is unfortunately a part of history that we cannot change." Mary Magdalene went over to the Smurfs. "We are going to be leaving, my friends. Quickly, before anyone notices you." They all hid within Mary Magdalene's hood and shawl as she carried them with her to wherever it was the Lord was leading His disciples to. None of the other disciples noticed anything about Mary as she was walking with her passengers carefully hidden from view. "Let not your heart be troubled; you believe in God, believe also in Me," the Messiah said as He and His disciples walked together. "In My Father's house are many mansions; if it were not so, I would have told you. I go to prepare a place for you. And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and receive you to Myself; that where I am, there you may be also. And where I go you know, and the way you know." Thomas said to Him, "Lord, we do not know where You go, and how can we know the way?" The Messiah said to him, "I am the Way, the Truth, and the Life. No one comes to the Father except through Me. If you had known Me, you would have known My Father also; and from now on you know Him and have seen Him." And He continued to talk about more things as they walked with each other, as Tapper and his fellow Smurfs listened in. As soon as they reached the Mount of Olives, the Messiah said to them, "All of you will be made to stumble because of Me this night, for it is written: 'I will strike the Shepherd, and the sheep will be scattered.' But after I have been raised, I will go before you into Galilee." Peter said to Him, "Even if all are made to stumble, yet not I." The Messiah said to him, "Truly, I say to you that today, even this night, before the rooster crows twice, you will deny Me three times." Peter spoke more vehemently, "If I need to die with You, I will not deny You!" And they all said likewise. Soon they arrived at the garden of Gethsemane. The Messiah looked rather weary, as if He knew that the hour was coming, and He had no strength to endure what was to come. He took three of His disciples, James, John, and Peter, to go a little further with Him while telling the others to stay. Tapper carefully hopped out of Mary Magdalene's shawl and decided to follow the Messiah to where it is He was going to pray. After a short distance, the Messiah said to His three disciples, "My soul feels sorrowful, even unto death. Stand here and watch while I pray." Then He went on alone, with Tapper following behind Him, carefully keeping himself hidden. And then the Messiah knelt down before a rock, looked up into heaven in anguish, and said, "Abba, Father, all things are possible to You. Take this cup away from Me; nevertheless, not what I will, but what You will." Then He returned to where James, John, and Peter were standing and found them asleep. "Simon, are you sleeping? Were you not strong enough to watch one hour? Watch and pray, that you not enter into temptation. The spirit truly is willing, but the flesh is weak." He went back to the same spot a second time and again prayed in great anguish the same words He had spoken. Tapper could see that His sweat was coming from His head in what looked like little drops of blood. He returned and again saw His three disciples sleeping, and then went back to pray a third time. Tapper felt a great deal of sorrow for the Messiah's anguish, realizing that the hours that would follow would be the most horrific event he would ever see. "Oh, Lord God Almighty, I know that the cup cannot be smurfed away from Your Son at this hour of need, but please smurf Him the strength to let Your will be done," Tapper prayed. ----- Meanwhile, Judas was approaching the garden with a group of guards, all armed with torches, clubs, and swords. His cat was following right alongside him. "Remember, gentlemen, not to do anything until I give the signal of who it is you are to arrest," Judas said to the guards. They saw the Messiah up ahead with His group of disciples, having returned unto them after His private prayer in the garden. "We must get going," the Messiah said. "The one who will betray Me is at hand." Soon the two groups met, and Judas said, "Hail, Rabbi," as he greeted Him with a kiss. "Judas, son of Iscariot, do you betray the Son of Man with a kiss?" the Messiah asked. "We are looking for the One called Jesus of Nazareth," one of the guards said. "I am He," the Messiah answered. "If that is who you are looking for, then let the others go." Then as the guards came close to arrest Jesus, Peter pulled out his sword and cut off the ear of the guard that was nearest him. "Away with your sword, Peter, for whoever lives by the sword shall perish by the sword," the Messiah said. "Do you not think that I can pray to My Father, so He can send twelve legions of angels to protect Me? But this is so that the Scriptures will be fulfilled." He then went over to the guard whose ear had been cut off and touched him, saying, "Permit Me this." And instantly, the guard's ear had been healed. The Messiah then spoke to those who had come for him, saying, "Have you come out, as against a robber, with swords and clubs? When I was with you daily in the temple, you did not stretch forth your hands against Me. But this is your hour, and the authority of darkness." "Tapper, look...the other disciples are all leaving us," Brainy called out as they saw most of them depart after the Messiah was taken by the guards. "Peter is the only one who will follow them now, my friends," Tapper said. "We thank you for allowing us to smurf with you, Mary, but we must now follow where they are taking Jesus." "Oh, be careful, my little brothers," Mary Magdalene said as she watched the six Smurfs now run off after the guards when Peter also started to follow them. ----- The Messiah was then taken to the high priests, and with him were assembled all the chief priests, the elders, and the scribes. Peter followed Him at a distance, right into the courtyard of the high priest. And he sat with the servants and warmed himself at the fire. The chief priests and all the council sought testimony against the Messiah to put Him to death, but found none. For there were many that bore false witness against Him, but their testimonies were not the same. Then some rose up and bore false witness against Him, saying, "We heard Him say, 'I will destroy this temple made with hands, and within three days I will build another made without hands.'" And neither in this was their testimony the same. The high priest stood up in the midst and asked the Messiah, saying, "Do You answer nothing? What is it these men witness against You?" But He kept silent and answered nothing. Again the high priest questioned Him, saying to Him, "Are You the Christ, the Son of the Blessed?" The Messiah said, "I am He. And you will see the Son of Man sitting at the right hand of the Power, and coming with the clouds of Heaven." The high priest tore his clothes and said, "What further need do we have of witnesses?. You have heard the blasphemy! What does it appear to you?" "He is worthy of death," each of the priests have said. Some of them began to spit on Him, and to cover His face, and to beat Him with the fist, and to say to Him, "Prophesy!" And the officers struck Him with slaps. ----- Tapper and his group of Smurfs caught up with Peter and watched through the windows as Jesus endured the trial before the high priests. Now as Peter was below in the courtyard, one of the servant girls of the high priest came. When she saw Peter warming himself, she looked at him and said, "You also were with Jesus of Nazareth." "I neither know nor understand what you are saying," Peter answered. And he went out on the porch, and a rooster crowed. And the servant girl saw him again, and began to say to those who stood by, "This is one of them." "Truly I am not who you think I am," Peter replied. And a little later those who stood by said to Peter again, "Surely you are one of them; for you are a Galilean, and your speech agrees." "I swear to you by God, I do not know this man of whom you speak!" Peter shouted. "And may God curse me to Hades if I..." And a second time the rooster crowed. Peter then remembered the word that Jesus had said to him, "Before the rooster crows twice, you will deny Me three times." And when he thought on it, he wept. ----- Judas Iscariot looked rather uncomfortable when he returned to Caiaphas and the high priests to get his reward. "Here you are...thirty pieces of silver," Caiaphas said as he handed Judas the money bag. "This is so wrong," Judas said. "I have betrayed innocent blood for this money. I can't accept this." "You accepted the job of bringing Jesus of Nazareth to us," Caiaphas said. "This is what you will be remembered by...the saving of Israel from a complete madman." "That is not what I agreed to do," Judas shouted. "I refuse to accept this money. I demand that you let this Jesus go free." "You are in a position to demand nothing," Caiaphas said. "You did what you were paid to do, and that is all we have to do with you. As for your own guilt, you see to dealing with it." "Here's what I think of you and your money," Judas said vehemently, throwing the money bag down on the ground before he walked out of the room with his cat. "What will we do, Caiaphas?" one of the high priests asked. "We can't receive the money back into the treasury, for it has been used to pay for blood." Caiaphas thought about it for a moment as he picked up the money bag. "We might as well use it to buy the potter's field, which is where we will bury strangers in." ----- Meanwhile, Hefty led a group of Smurfs out of the camp to look for Tapper and his group. "Oh dear, I don't like the thought of smurfing out here in the middle of the night just to look for my friends," Vanity said. "My face is going to smurf terrible in the morning." "This certainly isn't what I would smurf to have a good time around here," Jokey said. "Grandpa Smurf wants us to make sure Tapper and the others don't smurf themselves into any trouble, since they haven't returned to the camp when they've gone to that Passover feast," Hefty said. "Let's hope we don't smurf into any trouble ourselves, especially with that Judas Iscariot and his cat," Handy said. "Aw, I don't have any fear of him or his cat," Tuffy said. "Just smurf me a chance, and I'll smurf them a thing or two." "We are not going to smurf anything that will interfere with history, which is Grandpa Smurf's and Papa Smurf's orders," Hefty said. "If we do run into any trouble, we're going to have to do our best to..." "Smurf is me, look who's smurfing," Vanity pointed out as they saw two familiar faces in their path. It was Judas Iscariot and his cat coming from the opposite direction, with Judas looking really upset and moaning to himself. "Oh, what have I done!" he cried out. "I only wanted to be rid of Jesus, not to have Him be tortured and beaten. What can I do now? I can't go back to Him and beg for His forgiveness. Am I doomed to be the one who will be forever known as the man who betrayed the Messiah? Is there no way back for me? Have I really crossed the line?" Then Ashtoreth smelled Smurfs nearby and hissed, until finally he raced ahead of his master to chase after them. Judas then saw the Smurfs for himself. "It's them! I don't know who they are, but they have come to torment me in my guilt! I must be rid of these foul demons once and for all!" "Uh oh...looks like we'd better smurf a run for it," Hefty said, with his fellow Smurfs following him as they ran to get themselves rid of Judas and Ashtoreth. And so the five Smurfs ran through the paths outside Jerusalem until they came to a precipice that looked over a barren field with a single tree at the bottom. They realized that they had nowhere else to flee. "You little blue demons will not escape me this time," Judas said as he and his cat saw that the Smurfs were trapped on a precipice, cutting off any hope for an escape. But just before he could get their hands on them, he could hear the sound of a dog barking behind him. It was Puppy, who also left the camp in search for Tapper and the other Smurfs. Judas and Ashtoreth ran for their lives when Puppy chased after them, but in their flight they ran straight past the Smurfs and off the precipice. Judas screamed for help as he plummeted down toward the barren field until his body was pierced through by the single tree at the bottom of the precipice. "Good job there, Puppy," Tuffy said as the dog joined the five Smurfs. "Oh my, what a gruesome end for that horrible man," Vanity said as they saw what had happened to Judas. "This certainly isn't anything for us to laugh at," Jokey said, agreeing with Vanity. "Didn't Tapper say that was how Judas was supposed to die or something?" Handy asked. "How should I know, Handy? I don't read Tapper's holy book for any reason whatsoever," Hefty said. "Let's just continue with our search and be smurfed from this place." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Passion Of The Smurfs chapters